Emilio Cardenas
|death= |hidep= |race= Mexican |gender= Male |height= 1.76M |hair= Black |eyes= Black |skin= Brown |hidec= |family= Felix Cardenas Isabella Cardenas |affiliation= Los Compadres 18 |hideg= |businesses= Gangster, gangbanger |vehicles= }} 'Overview' Emilio was born in Georgia, Atlanta .He was raised in "well-reputed" low class apartment complex and it didn't take long for him to get dragged into the life of a criminal. He quickly joined a small group of people who made a quick money by stealing cars from nearby districts. Unfortunately, he was caught red handed by a local gang member and he had to run away to LS city to live with his grandma. Emilio is now struggling in a new enviroment, hoping to get back onto his feet and continue his lifestyle with a newfound friends in El Corona. 'Childhood' Emilio Cardenas was born as a son in Felix and Isabella Cardenas family. His father was a drug dealer, making money to support his family. Unfortunately at the age of five. Tension between his father and a local gang started to rise after Felix disagreed to pay for his "protection". In August 5th Felix Cardenas was found dead on his corner with gun wounds in his stomach. His mother quickly gathered herself together, finding herself a job in a nearby store as a clerk. Still a father figure in Emilio life has gone. 'First steps' Years have passed and Emilio life changed drastically after the death of his father. Emilio abandoned by his mother who had to work day and night shifts to make money for a living didn't pay the attention that Emilio was raised by the harsh streets of Atlanta. At the age of 11, Emilio got involved with a group of thugs who made their money by hijacking cars in nearby districts and selling them for so called ,,Chop-Shops". Money was good and Emilio quickly embraced the criminal lifestyle, joining the crew in a few months. 'An unfortunate accident' Emilio enjoyed criminal lifestyle. That fear that people felt as he passed by with his friends, money he was making from car hijacking ring, but everything always coming to the end. At the age of 17, crew got an order from a chop shop to get a Land Rover from a nearby district who was owned by a well reputed gangster, DeShawn Williams. Emilio accepted this task and started to prepare himself for the operation. At the middle of the night he quickly snuck into the alleyway as he kept his eyes on Land Rover, inspecting it for thirty minutes. He bit his lower lip nervously after he felt that "gut feeling" that something will go wrong, still he continued. He approached the car swiftly, smashing the window, forcibly with his elbow and suddenly DeShawn himself got out from his house, gripping a shotgun in his hands with an angry face expression. He draw his focus at Emilio, narrowing his eyes quite angrily as he aimed his shotgun right at his beloved car, pulling down the trigger. A loud bang came out from the shotgun, hitting the side door with a huge force. Emilio screamed in horror as he tried to hotwire the car with his shaky hands... DeShawn was rushing towards at him, swearing at Emilio. Only the luck helped Emilio to hotwire the car successfully as he hit the pedal to the metal, quickly driving away from the scene... But that wasn't the end of this story. Next day one of his crew members, Fernando told him that DeShawn put a word on the streets to find and kill him for a few hundread dollars. Emilio had to leave the city if he wanted to survive. 'Present' After a few weeks after settling down in his new neighborhood, Emilio quickly achieved renown and reputation from his fellow gang members as an outsider. His iniative ,,to take care of the business" earned him what he always wanted. A blue rag and getting into the ranks of Los Compadres as a footsoldier. After a few years, Emilio is now the boss of the gang and rules supreme over all of Los Santos. 'Character Information' 'Personality' Emilio can be often described as calm and confident person, but his loose tongue gets him into the trouble occasionally. He tries to be like his father, trying to bring his legacy back alive. Emilio has pretty weak morale, making him to have difficulties when it comes to killing someone, but... Affected by the recent events and witnessed gang violence inside El Corona neighborhood he is getting stronger mentally and physically. 'WIP' Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Gangbangers Category:Thug Category:Mexican Americans